The cycle of love
by Dark107Angel
Summary: In a world where no one knows who their true love can because of betryal and deceit, three friends must believe in their freindship in order to find love and most of all not get hurt.
1. Default Chapter

Hey!!!!! I'm Dark107angel as you can see. The person typing this is Silverpuppy99 but since my computer is busted she's typing my story for me. So thank her too. Ok. Well this chapter is the introduction of the characters since this is a crossover of animes and games and more with a combination of OC. Silverpuppy99 helped me write it plus more of my friends like Lilpup and Smarty girl. So give them credit. Okay on with the introduction!!!!!  
  
Characters  
  
Seto (Yu-gi-oh) Age 15  
  
Tea (Yu-gi-oh) Age 14  
  
Kurama (Yu-yu Hakusho) Age 15  
  
Joey (Yu-gi-oh) Age 14  
  
Tristan (Yu-gi-oh) Age 14  
  
Botan (Yu-yu Hakusho) Age 13  
  
Mrs. Misuki (OC) Age 22  
  
Jade (OC from Silverpuppy) Age 14  
  
MeLiene ( Card Captors) Age 14  
  
Li (Card Captors) Age 15  
  
Rikku (Kingdom Hearts) 16  
  
Matt (Digimon) Age 15  
  
Ken (Digimon) Age 15  
  
Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Age 15  
  
Inuyasha (Inuyasha) Age15  
  
Mia (Yu-gi-oh) Age 14  
  
Next part the story begins!!!! 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Voice: Alright um, Seto and Jade.  
  
Seto: Well at least she's cute  
  
Joey: Yeh! Unlike me I got a fat one!  
  
Voice: The last ones, MeLiene and Rikku.  
  
Li: How is he going to teach you?  
  
MeLiene: What do you mean?  
  
Li: He never goes to school.  
  
MeLiene: He's kinda cute.  
  
Voice: Well you can meet with your partners now.  
  
Jade went up to Seto  
  
Jade: Hi!  
  
Seto: (smiling) Hey.  
  
Jade: (shaking) Um, we can meet at my house at 5:30.  
  
Seto: When?  
  
Jade: Any day.  
  
Seto: How about tomorrow?  
  
Jade: Why so soon?  
  
Seto: The sooner, the better.  
  
Seto smiled and walked away. Jade went with her group.  
  
MeLiene: I got Rikku.  
  
Li: I got Tea.  
  
Jade: I got Seto Kaiba!  
  
MeLiene: Alright!  
  
Li: You guys are sick.  
  
MeLiene: We're girls. We can't help it.  
  
Jade: Yea! And Seto Kaiba is super cute!!  
  
MeLiene: Rikku too!  
  
Jade: I would like him too, if he didn't fight with Seto all the time.  
  
Li: Enough! I can't take it! I'll see you at lunch time.  
  
MeLiene: We have to go to class Jade.  
  
Jade: Bye Li!  
  
They went in class and were shocked at what they saw. Seto Kaiba was sitting in the seat next to Jade's seat.  
  
Mrs. Misuki: Sit down girls. You're late.  
  
They quickly took their seats, MeLiene on the other side of Jade.  
  
Seto: Well. I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot now!  
  
Jade: Yea.  
  
Mrs. Misuki: Well, we have a new student, Seto Kaiba. Looks like he didn't like Mr. Appallo's class. Neither do I. Don't tell him I said that.  
  
MeLiene :( whispering) You are so lucky.  
  
Jade: (whispering) I know.  
  
Mrs. Misuki: Well guys. Clear your desks for a pop quiz.  
  
Meanwhile with Rikku and his gang.  
  
Matt: Hey! Rikku, I thought you weren't going to ditch math class.  
  
Rikku: I have something to tell you guys.  
  
Ken: Like what?  
  
Rikku: I got MeLiene as a student.  
  
Matt: She's supposed to be super smart or something.  
  
Rikku: She's my ticket to passing my grade.  
  
Sora: Cool, what's your plan Rikku?  
  
Rikku: I'm thinking I should be left alone with her.  
  
Ken: Just one night.  
  
Rikku: That's all it takes.  
  
Back in Mrs. Misuki's class, Seto was staring out into space, not paying attention to his test paper.  
  
Mrs. Misuki: Time's up, switch papers with the person sitting next to you.  
  
Jade and Seto switched papers. A while passed and the class was almost over.  
  
Mrs. Misuki: The answer to the last one is C, William Shakespeare. Put their grade on the top of their paper.  
  
Seto: Surprised that I failed my poetry quiz?  
  
Jade: What do you mean? You got 20 out of 20 right.  
  
The bell rung  
  
Mrs. Misuki: Yes!! Lunch time! Get out of here!!  
  
MeLiene: I like Mrs. Misuki. She's cool  
  
Jade: Me too. Now that she allowed Seto to be in her class.  
  
Mrs. Misuki: Jade, MeLiene. Do you mind coming a little earlier to class tomorrow.  
  
MeLiene: No, why?  
  
Mrs. Misuki: I need you to help me find a spot to put the old text books.  
  
Jade: Sure, we'll love to help.  
  
They were about to leave when...  
  
Seto: Jade.  
  
Jade: Huh?  
  
Seto: (to MeLiene) Hi.  
  
MeLiene: Hey.  
  
Seto: Why did you do that?  
  
Jade: Do what?  
  
Seto: My test.  
  
Jade: Oh! That! Well just call it a favor.  
  
Seto: Um! I changed my mind. Can we go to my house after school?  
  
Jade: Um, sure.  
  
Seto: Alright, I'll wait for you after school.  
  
Jade: Okay!  
  
He turned around and left.  
  
MeLiene: Oh My God!!  
  
At the lunch table.  
  
Li: So he talked to you.  
  
Jade: Yea, isn't it great?  
  
MeLiene: He so likes you.  
  
Jade: You think?  
  
Li: No, look.  
  
They saw Seto's gang Seto with Tea.  
  
Li: He has a girlfriend.  
  
MeLiene: Then why was talking to her like that?  
  
Li: Maybe he was being nice?  
  
MeLiene: Jade, don't listen to him.  
  
Meanwhile at Seto's group.  
  
Seto: I have to go to the bathroom.  
  
Seto didn't really go to the bathroom. He went to a closet.  
  
Botan: You're late!  
  
Seto: Sorry, I couldn't get away.  
  
They started to kiss.  
  
Tea: Seto! Seto! Where are you?  
  
Seto: Oh God! I never get a break!  
  
Botan: No, you're not leaving me again.  
  
Seto: We'll meet later.  
  
Botan: After school.  
  
Seto: I can't.  
  
Botan: Seto, I hate this.  
  
Seto: Tonight. I'll go over there tonight.  
  
So how is it?! Please review!!!!!!!! 


End file.
